II Nikt się nie spodziewał hiszpańskiego inkwizytora
by alpaca666
Summary: Historia Włocha i Hiszpana. Anioła i Demona. Ile krzywd może wyrządzić Inkwizytor w nieżyciu Romano? Spamano


Part 2

Hiszpan zdawał się nie rozumieć prostych poleceń. Z trudem rozszyfrowywał litery i jeszcze większym je przepisywał. Ile było przy tym jęków i słuchania… Czasem po głowie Romano chodziło pytanie „ Co ten gość tak właściwie robi". Widząc jego nastawienie, nie nauka była jego celem…

- Odprowadzę cię teraz do twojej separatki. Tam będziesz miał czas na przemyślenie swojego zachowania.

- Zachowujesz się jak stary klecha – zaśmiał się – Ale skoro zasłużyłem… Hej, a nie chciałbyś posiedzieć tam ze mną? Mógłbym ci opowiedzieć trochę przygód z mojej podróży. Sam pewnie nie masz dużo przeżyć. Zamknięty jak w klatce, uczący się tego samego… Ej, Lovi? – zgarnął go ramieniem do siebie – Nie masz przecież powodów by się mnie bać! A coś czuję, że mogłoby ci się spodobać. Doświadczyłbyś trochę świata i…

- Zamknij się w końcu – odepchnął go od siebie – Doświadczyłem tego ohydnego świata piętnaście lat temu. Nigdy więcej do niego nie wrócę. Nie taki jest mój obecny cel.

- W takim razie… Może chciałbyś zamknąć się ze mną w mojej nowej sypialni i nawrócić mnie na właściwą drogę? Bo bardzo prawdopodobne, że to jest teraz twoim „celem".

- Jesteś nieokrzesany! Myślę, że tobie porządny egzorcyzm by się przydał… Odejdź ode mnie teraz! Kiedy będziesz sam, módl się o łaskę od Boga!

- Z pewnością tak zrobię. Kiedy do mnie wrócisz?

- Wrócę… Po Mszy. Do tego czasu przypomnij sobie wszystkie znaki, które ci dzisiaj pokazałem. Pomyśl również nad swoimi grzechami. Wieczorem udzielę ci Komunii.

- Z góry wiesz, że dostanę rozgrzeszenie od Boga, że tak mówisz?

- Bóg jest łaskawy. Nie możesz być taki zły, skoro działasz w jego imieniu…

- Jesteś bardzo naiwny, wiesz? To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że…

- Cisza! To tutaj. Nie wychodź stąd, bo później nikt nie będzie cię szukał. – otworzył przed nim drzwi i szybko udał się w swoją stronę. Ze wszystkich sił starał się odgonić dręczące myśli. Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z nowym Hiszpanem. Czas skupić się na nadchodzącej uroczystości. Pierwszy listopada to dzień Wszystkich Świętych. Będzie trzeba odpowiednio przygotować kościół i kler. Miejmy nadzieję, że Antonio nie będzie wchodził w drogę…  
>Ostatnią mszę miał pomóc poprowadzić w gotyckim kościele Santa Maria Sopra Minerva. Udało mu się dotrzeć przed rozpoczęciem. Przebrał się w ceremonialną szatę i z pomocą współbraci odprawił nabożeństwo. Ponure ściany rozświetlały drobne płomyki świec, te jak gwiazdy odbijały się od marmurowej posadzki. Sklepienie gwiaździste, udekorowane płaskimi freskami, niegdyś doskonałe, teraz przypominające jedynie wieki ciemne. Przy nawach bocznych znajdował się rząd kapliczek. W każdej z nich kilka dzieł i rzeźb, celebrujących władzę tamtejszych monarchów oraz podobizny Świętych. Nawę główną zajmowali współwyznawcy. Jak niewolnicy spełniali każdą wolę ojca Mszy.<p>

- Kim jest Antonio Fernandez Carriedo? – zapytał młody, zdejmując z siebie szaty.

- On? Skąd o nim słyszałeś? To czarny anioł hiszpańskiego kościoła. – odpowiedział jeden – Niektórzy nazywają go również krwawym demonem. Znany jest ze swojej bezwzględności. Kiedy już zabija, robi to bez opamiętania. - Lovino posztywniał. Z trudem kontynuował przebieranie.

- Jesteś pewny, że mówisz o tej osobie?...

- Oczywiście. Papież mi o nim kiedyś opowiadał… Abym trzymał się od niego z daleka. Lepiej mu nie podpadać. Potrafi być niebezpieczny nawet dla duchownych.

- Ciekawe… Kiedy o tym słyszałeś? – wyprostował tunikę i zasięgnął do szafki.

- A całkiem niedawno, wiesz? Ostatnio było o nim głośno. Ponoć zrobił czystkę na południu Sycylii. Doszczętnie wytępił bałwochwalczy plebs… Szukasz Pisma Świętego? – zapytał, ale odpowiedzi nie dostał. Lepiej nic nie mówić niż kłamać. Zostawił Włocha samego. Ten będąc już sam, wyciągnął stare, złote czary na wino i wodę, oraz zabrał dwa opłatki. Czy słusznie?

W dormitorium nikogo jeszcze nie było. Wszyscy udali się na wspólną kolację. Przy oknie w niskim, ciemnym holu stały dwie postaci. Oświetlone jedynie blaskiem księżyca spowiadały się przed sobą. W pewnej chwili jedna z nich uklęknęła i wtuliła głowę w szaty drugiej.

W obskurnej izolatce przyszła pora na pokutę. Antonio zdjął z siebie czerwony strój, odsłaniając przed Włochem upokarzające blizny. Stał do niego tyłem i czekał na chłostę. Zacisnął mocno pięści i spiął się. Lovino był już gotowy. Niespodziewanie zamiast tnącego uderzenia sznura poczuł chłodny okład. Westchnął z ulgą i oparł się o ścianę.

- W porównaniu do ciebie, nie robię ludziom krzywdy. – szepnął i zmył z niego ślady zaschniętej krwi zmieszanej z brudem. Hiszpan stał niewzruszony. – To nie ja jestem katem. – przesunął szorstkim materiałem po jego ramionach i łopatkach. – W imieniu Boga, oczyszczę cię z twojej przeszłości, jeśli tylko się na to zgodzisz… - przerwał. Antonio odwrócił się do niego ze spokojnym uśmiechem na ustach i szepnął:

- Nie zgadzam się.


End file.
